


Just Say It

by Aria_Lerendeair, frek



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has John visit him at the morgue for a well deserved (though unexpected) shag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a text roleplay between the two of us and copied over here. The fic is still in the original paragraph RP format. Frek played Sherlock and Aria played John and Molly. Thank you for reading. <3

Sherlock, why are there hands in the refrigerator? On the food shelf? JW

I ran out of room on the designated shelves. SH

Sherlock, it’s next to food! That’s why we agreed to have designated shelves. JW

Do I even dare ask what you need hands for? JW

Experiment. For a case. SH

You didn’t tell me you had a case. Where are you? JW

It had just come up. I’m at the morgue. Molly was working on the victim. I’m getting more information. SH

Would you like company? JW

I always enjoy your company. SH

On my way. JW

You enjoy my company as long as you aren’t in your mind palace. JW

Even then I enjoy your company. I just don’t verbalize it. SH

Good to know. I will remind you of that next time you call me an idiot. JW

It doesn’t mean you’re not an idiot, you know. SH

Of course not. It does mean that you don’t mind the intrusion. JW

Only from you though. SH

I will remember that. I will be there in five. Still in the morgue? JW

I am. Molly’s left for the evening so it’ll just be you and I. SH

Manage to run her off before I arrived? How clever. JW

She said she had a date. I didn’t want to delay her. She needs to find someone new to dote over. SH

John strode into the morgue and closed the door behind him. “Hopefully this boyfriend will not be a criminal mastermind.” 

“He isn’t. I’ve already done the necessary deducing and research on him,” Sherlock said, carefully sewing the cavity of the body he had been examining shut. 

John chuckled. "Then he is appropriately boring and an idiot in your eyes?" He stepped up next to Sherlock and looked at the body, assessing it quickly. 

"For the most part yes, but Molly seems to like him," Sherlock shrugged, tying off the sutures and cutting them. 

"Mmm. So, case?" John watched Sherlock's fingers as he worked, admiring them openly. 

"Nothing big, just something to fill some time," Sherlock said. "This gentlemen had died of apparent natural causes, they suspected murder, I'm trying to sort out if that's the case."

"Boredom got the best of you again?" John said, his lips curling in a grin. "The flat doesn't have any new bullet holes, does it?" 

"Not since you last hid the gun," Sherlock said, closing the body bag and pushing the drawer back in place and closing it up. He stepped across the room and closed the door, locking it behind him, stripped off his gloves and turned to face John.

John raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. "I didn't bother to hide it. You've known where it is for weeks now." He glanced at the closed door behind Sherlock and leaned back against the examining table. 

"So I couldn't be bothered to get it," Sherlock said, stepping up to John, just short of crowding him against the table. "I had other things to keep me occupied," he finished, eyes focused on John's pink mouth. 

John watched Sherlock come closer, his eyes clearly focused. "Other things? Like what?" John asked, licking his lips. 

"The case," Sherlock nodded toward the body. "and now you," he said, leaning against John now, pinning him against the table. 

A small noise escaped his throat as Sherlock pinned him to the table. "And just how do you expect me to keep you occupied?" John asked, looking up at Sherlock, their noses brushing together. 

"I'll leave that for you to decide," Sherlock murmured, leaning close enough for his lips to just barely brush over John's. 

"I'm sure I can come up with a few ways..." John brought his hands up to Sherlock's hips, tugging him closer. He tilted his head and smirked, looking up at Sherlock before he kissed the detective, soft and teasing. 

Sherlock smiled, leaning in to John, giving in to his kisses, lips partings against John's mouth, tongue pushing past to taste and tease. 

John leaned into the kiss, his hands tugging impatiently at Sherlock's shirt until it was free from his trousers. He sucked Sherlock's lip into his mouth, both of his hands creeping up to touch and pull at bare skin. 

Sherlock's breath was warm against John's mouth as he was shivering at what John was doing. He leaned in and pressed a kiss below John's ear and whispered. "In the morgue, John?" 

John gasped and let his head fall back, exposing his throat to Sherlock. His fingers crept lower, trailing over Sherlock's arse to grip at his thighs and yank him closer. "I saw you lock the door. I guessed from there." He growled, shifting to suck at the pale skin visible above Sherlock's collar. 

Sherlock smiled, moaning at the feel of John being so aggressive. "Clever boy," he murmured, shoving up John's shirt, fingers searching out warm, soft skin. 

"More like you've turned me into a bloody idiot." John mumbled against Sherlock's throat, grinding his hips forward against the detective. He shifted again, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss, this one hot and desperate. 

"You're not an idiot," Sherlock replied before their lips met, the highest compliment he could offer. He leaned into the kiss, matching John's desperation, his heart pounding in his chest as he nipped at John's lips, tongue soothing each little nip. 

John chuckled. "No. I'm your idiot, you bloody bastard." He dragged his fingers out from under Sherlock's shirt and attacked his belt, fumbling for a moment before he managed to get it undone. "I always will be." John smiled at Sherlock and leaned in for another kiss, his hands working at the button and zipper of Sherlock's slacks. 

Sherlock smiled, letting out a soft sigh. He was happier than he could say and he had John to thank for it. "Yes you will," Sherlock agreed, his own hands working to open John's trousers, wanting the other man as much as he was wanted. 

"Careful, or I will think you are getting sentimental." John teased, letting out a low groan when he realized that Sherlock wasn't wearing anything beneath his trousers. "Hell, Sherlock. Are you trying to tease me?" He wrapped a hand around Sherlock and gave a slow squeeze. 

"I never tease," Sherlock replied, moaning as John's nimble fingers began to stroke him. "I always follow through with my intentions..."

John used his free hand to undo the top two buttons on Sherlock's shirt and smirked at him. "Good to know." He said, leaning down to suck hard on Sherlock's collarbone, his other hand setting a steady rhythm as he stroked Sherlock. 

Sherlock slid one hand into John's hair, holding him to his chest as he sucked, knowing that the mark he was going to leave behind was vivid. He moaned as he was stroked, his other hand having trouble getting John's trousers opened and shoved aside, his mind already short circuiting. 

John pulled away to mumble against Sherlock's skin. "I love when you get like this. Barely able to think, acting on instinct, hot and desperate for me." He licked over the mark he had left and groaned when Sherlock's long fingers finally closed around him. "Yes, Sherlock..."

"Do you want to know my intentions?" Sherlock asked, fingers moving over John's erection, trying to regain his mind, to pick up where he had left off. 

"Oh god yes." John whispered, his head falling forward onto Sherlock's shoulder as he tried to keep up the rhythm of his own strokes. "Tell me." 

"I'm going to bend you over the examining table," Sherlock started, hand moving along John's length in one smooth motion. "Bare your arse to the room, taste you and touch you until you're begging me to fuck you."

John shuddered, his hips bucking forward, his hand faltering in its rhythm. "Damnit Sherlock. Hurry up then." John growled, pulling his hand away for long enough to force his jeans and pants down around his thighs. He licked his lips and smirked at Sherlock. "Or maybe I should get on my knees and make you beg to fuck me." 

"Later," Sherlock said, guiding John over the table, kneeling down behind him. He reached out with his hands, each one gripping a buttock and pulling them apart, revealing John's hole. He let out a soft breath before leaning in, bringing a gentle, tentative tongue to his puckered opening. 

John groaned and buried his head in his forearms, spreading his legs as far apart as they would go. "Fucking Christ Sherlock..." He panted. "Not going to last long... so hurry up, would you?" 

Sherlock pulled back and looked up at John. "You'll figure out how to last longer or you'll have to come again very shortly," he said matter of factly. He bent back in and started to press and swirl his tongue against John's hole, slowly pressing his tongue past the ring of muscle, stretching him with every small thrust. 

John groaned again, his fingers clenching against the cold metal if the table. "Christ Sherlock." He trembled in place, licking his lips and trying to keep from coming too soon. "You'd make me do it, wouldn't you? Come a second time?" 

"You know I would," Sherlock said, taking a breath. He leaned in once more, sliding both of his index fingers just inside John, pulling him open wider as he pressed his mouth to him, tongue pressing deeper inside John than it did before, hot and wet and rough inside John. 

John bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, his legs straining to spread wider for Sherlock. "Fucking hell Sherlock!" His hips moved against his will, rocking back, desperate for more, needing it. "Just do it already, you promised you wouldn't tease." 

"Do what, John?" Sherlock asked, standing up and reaching into his pocket. He had his intentions and John hadn't lived up to them yet. He pulled out the small tube of lube he had grabbed that morning and squeezed a little onto his fingers. He pressed two fingers inside John, not giving in yet, "say it."

John shuddered, pushing back with a groan. He wasn't about to give in that easily. "Planned this, didn't you? Have you been thinking about this Sherlock? Me, bent over the examination table for you?" He licked his lips, panting against the cool metal. "Wanting me begging for it, for you?" 

"Mmm," came Sherlock's noncommittal reply. He continued to slowly work John further open, stretching him. "Do you know how incredible you look like this?" Sherlock asked, quirking his fingers just so inside John. 

John huffed out a laugh, rocking back on Sherlock's fingers. "No, but I am certain that you can tell me." He arched and moaned loudly as Sherlock brushed over his prostate, making his entire body shake. "D-damnit Sherlock. More." 

Sherlock smirked. "That's not what I'm wanting to hear," Sherlock whispered, slowly pressing his fingers deep inside John, quirking them again on their way out. He pushed up John's shirt with his other hand, pressing his lips to John's back, teeth scraping against pale skin as he fucked John with his fingers. "Tell me what you want, John"

"Christ." John growled, his hips unable to stay still, moving frantically back against Sherlock. He could come just like this. He had in the past. That was the problem. If he did, Sherlock would make him come again. Sherlock's teeth against his shoulder made him shudder all over again. "Fuck me already!" 

Sherlock smiled, standing straight to slick his cock. "That's a good boy," He whispered, stepping up behind John and pressing the head of his cock against John's entrance, pushing slowly inside him, letting the tight heat overwhelm him momentarily before he moved inside him. 

John bit down on his lip to stop the whimper that escaped him when Sherlock called him a good boy. Then Sherlock was finally, finally giving him what he wanted. "Yes... fuck, hurry up Sherlock. You've been teasing me for an age and you said you never tease without follow through." As Sherlock pulled out slowly, John slammed his hips back, taking in all of Sherlock that he could. "Yes, more!" 

Sherlock moaned then, his voice rough and deep. "Oh god, John," he gasped, losing some of that delicate control he had on the situation. He gripped John's hips, trying to control him as he pushed inside him, bending over and resting his forehead against John's back. "Do you like that?" He asked as he pushed harder and deeper. "Do you like when I fuck you? Fill you up? Tell me, John..."

John moaned out something incoherent that might have been Sherlock's name as he was effectively pinned to the examining table and fucked. Hard. He sucked in another breath and tried to think as he rocked back against Sherlock. "Yes. Fill me up." He choked on the next words as Sherlock found the perfect angle. "Please, fuck, love it when you fuck me like this, hard and out of control. Want it so hard Sherlock, please, give me more." 

"Fuck," Sherlock cursed, hips moving harder, faster. He dug his fingers into John's hips, only half registering that he was going to leave bruises to be found later. "You're so tight, John. You like when I stretch you with my cock don't you? Filling you until you think you can't take any more. Do you want to come with me inside you? Feel me fuck you while you spill your come all over the table?"

John dropped his hand under the table and squeezed the base of his cock. "F-fuck. Sherlock!" He swallowed and bent until his forehead was resting against the cool metal of the table. He drew in a shaky breath, but he wasn't about to let Sherlock win this. "You're the only one I let do this and you bloody well know it." John shuddered when that earned him another hard thrust. "Fuck, I can't get enough of it. Want you to come in me Sherlock, fuck me so hard that every time I sit down and I can't get comfortable you will know it was because of how hard you fucked me." John bit down on his lip. "Please Sherlock. Want to feel it, feel you." 

Sherlock moaned, his voice echoing through the room as he rocked into John, pushing as deep as he could, hearing his hips smack against John's arse with each thrust. "Yes, John," he said, his voice low and rough, almost dangerous sounding. "I'm going to fuck you until you know you'll feel it for days, until you're coming all over the table. I'll keep fucking you until I'm coming inside you, filling you while it's spilling out around my cock, dripping down your thighs, leaving you sticky and marked. Ruined. Debauched. Mine."

John pressed his mouth to his arm just in time to catch the shout that escaped him. It still echoed in the room around them and fuck if Sherlock wasn't going at him harder after it. If they didn't both collapse after this they'd be lucky. John pulled his hand away from his cock and placed both his hands on the edge of the examination table. "Yes." He growled, rocking his hips back. "Mark me up. I'm yours. Make me scream Sherlock. Make me come untouched, just the feel of your cock stretching me, claiming me as yours. Want to come Sherlock, please make me, please. I fucking need it. Want to come for you, all over the fucking table."

Sherlock pressed his face to John's back, breathing deep before he started again, nipping at his skin. He gripped John's hips once more, holding tightly onto him for leverage, pounding against John, angling just so every few thrusts to brush over his prostate. "Come for me, John," he whispered, grunting with the force of the thrusts, fingers so tight on John, his muscles beginning to give, whole body shaking with the effort to hold out for John. "Coat the table with your come, make a mess, cry out my name, let the world know what I did to you, how I make you feel, how my cock feels inside you," he begged, voice hoarse. "Tell me, John." 

His entire body was shaking with the force of every thrust, and Sherlock's hands were going to leave perfect handprint shaped bruises. John bit down another whine, the sound escaping his throat as Sherlock ordered him to come. There would be no holding back now, none, he just had to make sure Sherlock went over the edge with him. "Sherlock, Christ, please, so good, so big, fuck, gonna come, want to come for you." John pressed his hips back, all of his movements frantic as his orgasm started from his toes and built as it coiled tightly in his stomach. Sherlock's last order, his voice broken and hoarse did him in. John came, not bothering to muffle the scream of Sherlock's name that escaped as he did exactly what he had been ordered to, coming hard enough to make quite a mess of the table.

Sherlock vaguely heard John's words, his name echoing around the room but his body was more focused on how John felt. How his every muscle grew taut and hard beneath his fingers, how his arse tightened down on his cock, hot and intense like he had never felt before with John. "Oh god, oh fuck," Sherlock stuttered before he shouted out John's name, thrusting erratically into John, his own body on edge, every nerve on fire as he felt his own release hit him. He held onto John as he fucked him through his orgasm, feeling his come filling John, hot and sticky, surrounding his cock and spilling out around him just as he had promised. He thrust once, twice more before he collapsed against John's back, pressing kisses along John's spine, murmuring praise and love. "Fuck..."

John groaned and decided the best possible plan was to stay bent over the table. He couldn't guarantee his ability to stay upright otherwise. "Christ Sherlock. Where the 'ell did that come from?" He shifted to try and look over his shoulder at the detective, the feel of come dripping down his thighs, as promised, hot enough to make him shudder. "And fuck, we need to do this again somewhere where I can bloody well pass out next time." John yawned and gave a slow stretch, his hips and lower body immediately protesting as he sank back against the table. "My turn though, next time." He mumbled, his eyes slipping shut. 

Sherlock leaned in and pressed one last kiss to John's back, not wanting to move, his softening cock still inside John. He hummed his agreement to John's suggestion. "I look forward to it," he said, voice still very hoarse from their shouts and moans. After a long moment, he straightened up and slid himself free from John, eyes focused on his body as he stepped away, at the creamy semen spilling out of him and dripping down his thighs, his trousers around his ankles and the bruises coming in already on his hips and back. "God, look at you..."

John mumbled something against the cool metal of the table before he opened one eye to peer at Sherlock standing behind him. “I expect you to draw me a bath when we get back to 221b.” He said, closing his eyes again as he slumped down, uncaring of the mess under him. The glow of his orgasm was still quite bright and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. 

Sherlock smiled. "Of course," he conceded, not bothering to argue after the experience they had just shared. Sherlock reached over and pulled a few towels from the dispenser and cleaned himself as best he could before quickly pulling up his pants and trousers, straightening his clothing in the poor reflection of the stainless doors. He turned to John to admire his handiwork before he started cleaning him up when he heard a key in the door. Sherlock looked up at the door, masking away the surprise that had initially appeared on his face.

She’d known better than to leave Sherlock alone in the lab with a body. The last time she’d done that, he’d performed several experiments on one John Doe’s fingers that she had had a difficult time explaining away. Molly turned her key, frowning when she heard the door unlock. What had Sherlock been up to that required a lock in the door?

“Sherlock, if you’ve-” Molly stopped. Her mouth fell open and she stared, her eyes tracing the mess that was her examination table, the bruises forming on John’s hips, all of it. She looked at Sherlock, raising an eyebrow at the state of his hair and his lips. What could he have been doing to get his lips that swollen - perhaps it was best not to think about that. It was obvious he had been responsible. 

She took a moment to give John a more thorough look-over. His hair and lips were a mess. He’d passed out with most of his clothing still on, and looked... was there a stage beyond fucked-out that she hadn’t heard of? Molly looked back over to Sherlock, whose expression had shifted to smug and raised both eyebrows at him.

Sherlock smiled at Molly and stepped toward her. "I trust you understand your absolute silence regarding this matter is necessary?" He said softly, taking her arm and leading her back toward the door she had entered from, intent on removing her from the room so he could attend to John.

Molly felt a smile start and nodded. “Of course Sherlock.” She glanced back over her shoulder, catching one more glimpse of John before Sherlock helped her out the door. “Well done, by the way.” She managed to get out, just as the door closed. She grinned, humming as she left the morgue. 

Sherlock's lips curled into the smallest of smirks as Molly disappeared past the door. Sherlock quickly relocked the door and turned back to his partner. He picked up a couple more cloths and started to clean him up, helping him back into his clothing before wiping down the soiled exam table (but not after considering leaving the evidence of their tryst to dry where it landed). "Now, Doctor Watson," Sherlock said, bending over to speak in John's ear, "I believe you have a bath waiting for you at 221b?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did we have someone remove their shirt twice? Let us know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find Aria here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/  
> You can find Frek here: http://frek.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me (Aria) write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
